cosmosfandomcom-20200213-history
Destin Marek
General Destin Marek is a Knight of the Holy Order of the Cosmos, making him a General of the United Nations Space Command Military. He is the leader of the Noble Squadron, tasked to hunting down certain targets within the Covenant Empire. Biography Childhood Destin Marek was born on Kashyyyk and raised alongside the Wookie Race. Marek adapted to befriending nature and all living beings. This increased his sensitivity to the spiritual realm and allowed him to come in contact with Cosmos. He claims that he came in direct contact with the Goddess in the deepest forest on the planet and has been adept with sensing Cosmic energy since childhood. He was taken in willingly to a Temple on Reach where he was trained to become a Knight of the Cosmos. Early Career Marek trained for eleven years as a youngling and eventually moved onto become an Esquire at the age of sixteen. He was trained by Master Albia of the High Council for another seven years until he finaly graduated to the Rank of Knight after passing the Cosmic trials. Destin was immediately assigned to the front lines of the Great Galactic War where he worked frequently alongside the Special Forces of the UNSC. During a mission to back to his homeworld, Destin whitnessed the horrid sight of his hometown burning. The person responsible was a Knight of Chaos that would later be known as Ishtar. Destin realized he shared a strange connection to the dark knight and would clash with him in a serious of missions, but would always fight to a draw. Personality and Traits General Marek is described by the soldiers he's worked with as a true hero. His selfless endeavours and search for justice prove such. He is a very religious individual who believes firmly in the teachings of Cosmos herself. He is quiet and normally short of words but will speak his mind to rally allies behind him. He is normally very passive and fights to defend what he loves and normally avoids direct conflict. Although normally very optimistic and passive, most of this changes when he is around the Dark Knight; Ishtar. Marek becomes extremely aggressive around Ishtar, almost as if the Chaos influences him to do so, which is normally impossible due to his strong connection to Cosmos. Skills and Abilities Marek is an extremely talented fighter, although preferring to solve things diplomatically on most occasions. It fits his role of secret operative who hunts down targets; he is used to quick battles and capturing targets alive. He will kill if needed and has no problem cutting down Dark Knights due to their opposition against the Cosmos and droids since they do not actually live. He uses a style of sword weilding where he holds the hilt of the sword in reverse position, this style is known as Shien. Marek is also known to be one of the most proficient users of Cosmic Energy. He has mastered the telekinetic powers bestowed apon him and is especially adept as using the destructive force of Cosmic energy. Category:Primary Character Category:Noble Squadron Member